fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - February 9, 2019
I’m back to writing these. (for now) Congratulations to Fanofkinopio for writing a successful wiki update! |-|Wiki News= Valentine's Day Theme The theme has been changed to celebrate Valentine’s Day. The crimson links blend in with the red links that signify pages that haven't been created yet, but hopefully, that doesn't cause too much of a problem. If it does, let me know. On February 15, the theme will be changed back to the normal blue, and it will stay that way until March 21, when the 2019 Cherry Blossom Festival begins. Wiki Fonts The fonts of the wiki have successfully been changed to Open Sans and Montserrat. Both these fonts received positive feedback from a number of users, so these fonts will likely stay for a while. Demotions There are two demotions that I would like your opinion on: *CoolProDude10986 - Inactive since April 2018. If the majority favors his demotion, he will be demoted from a bureaucrat to a regular user. *Matty0502 - Inactive since May 2018. If the majority favors his demotion, he will be demoted from an administrator to a regular user. Please state your opinions on this thread. Badge Changes As you know, we have badges that are awarded for editing Characters, Male Characters, Female Characters, Holidays, and Games. However, we don’t have badges for the most common type of article on the wiki: Ingredients. So the poll below proposes a new ingredient badge track. However, it also will propose the removal of the Characters badge track. Since we already have Male Characters and Female Characters, having a whole separate track for Characters makes no sense, as your edits on male and female characters should almost add up exactly to the number of Characters. (unless a character has more than one gender, has no gender at all, or is not categorized properly) Please vote in the poll below: What are your thoughts on the addition of an Ingredients badge track and the removal of the Characters badge track? Add Ingredients, remove Characters Add Ingredients, keep Characters Don’t add Ingredients, remove Characters Don’t add Ingredients, keep Characters |-|WAM Scores= Remember, the smaller the number, the better! WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Jan 28: 2117 * Jan 29: 2070 * Jan 30: 2082 * Jan 31: 1958 * Feb 01: 1854 * Feb 02: 1895 * Feb 03: 2186 * Feb 04: 1770 * Feb 05: 1497 * Feb 06: 1717 * Feb 07: 1722 * Feb 08: 1726 * Feb 09: 1725 AVERAGE: 1870.69 (average increase of 90.98 compared to the two weeks from Jan 12-Jan 26) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 The FCT19 is currently in Round 2 of the Pirate Bash Division. Please vote! If you don’t want to join Flipline Fanfiction, you can message me on my wall here. Each round tends to get around 20 to 40 votes via the forum thread, Facebook, and a blog on the Flipline Studios Wiki, which is a huge decrease from 50-100 votes in the FCT17 and the FCT18. This shows that both of the previous tournaments were plagued with anonymous sockpuppetry from the very beginning. Once the FCT19 finishes, it will be the first FCT to be both successful and fair. If you have friends on Facebook who like Flipline, ask them to join this group! They will be able to vote directly from Facebook. Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 Luis and I had a chat via Discord recently about the basics of the FCT20. We don’t know when the tournament is going to start yet, but we have finalized quite a few things. See the tournament page for all the new information! |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll How often do you check Special:WikiActivity on this wiki? Multiple times a day Once a day Once every few days Once a week Almost never |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by AnimatronixXD. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update